User blog:GMRE/GTA IV and EfLC mods (PC)
Are there any PC gamers here who have GTA EfLC? I'm making a safehouse mod for TBoGT. I don't know how to give it the ability to actually save, or how to add weapon pick-up points, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem, because you'd need the "simple native trainer" mod to make the whole thing spawn. The trainer lets you teleport (among many other things). I know there's other safehouse mods out there, that do actually let you save, but those either use mission interiors, or just look like shit. Mine has about 360 objects so far and not even all the walls are up yet. It might have something like 600 to 800 objects. by the time it's done, but I'd like to think it'll become totally badass. So far it looks like it'll have about 11 rooms (1 bedroom, but 2 toilets), but there's still many gaps in the existing walls and several missing walls. It takes many days to create, so don't expect it to be done until the passing of about a week and a half. Update 1 (2013.09.03): I'll probably finish it this weekend, or next week. I don't have time for it every day. It's up to about 700 objects. I'm hoping to keep it under 1000, but there's still a whole bunch of holes in the walls and empty shelves that I'd like to fill with something. I don't want it to have any empty areas and I'd like to use every nice object that I can spawn and which would fit into a safehouse like that. Update 2 (2013.09.07): I didn't have time for it during most of the week, but as of now, almost all the holes in the walls have been filled and it has about 800 objects. There's still a few spots that need more furniture and things and I still have about a 1000 more objects to sort through. Looks like keeping it under a 1000 objects is going to be difficult. Conveniently that's not really a limit to what's possible. Crossing a 1000 would just make my work even more inconvenient. The objects that make up the safehouse are already on 2 files (up to 500 each) and I can't load them both while editing. That means there's lots of large gaps in both files and I just have to remember what and where the invisible half of the objects are. It also means that a lot of the work has to be done twice. Update 3 (2013.09.19): 816 objects. I've ran into same really odd glitching. Seems I can't add anymore objects for some reason. Every time I add something new, it automatically delets something old. I've managed to ballance it to something that looks about right. There's no holes in the walls and all vital objects are there, but there's still some empty shelves here and there, that I'd like to fill with random things. I won't add anything new until I know what's causing the glitch, so until then I guess I could call it a "beta" now. Update 4 (2013.09.20): I know what caused the glitch now. The main problem now is finding a good looking couch. Troube is that the game will spawn pedestrians into some of them and some just look ugly. Category:Blog posts